


lettuce be together

by alnima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Guys seriously all they do is eat sandwiches at Subway, M/M, Sandwiches, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnima/pseuds/alnima
Summary: “Do you go because you like the food or because of the sandwich boy?” Harry asks, grinning at Zayn like he already knows the answer.Zayn takes a bite of his sandwich to avoid answering. He does enjoy the food. He’s always been impartial to sandwiches but they’re growing on him a bit. Subway might not be the moan-inducing establishment that Trevor made it out to be, but it’s good. And Niall working there and being cute and pretty and nice is simply the cherry on top of everything else.Maybe Zayn does have a crush on him, a little bit, but it’s harmless. It’s not like Zayn’s going to dive across the counter and beg Niall to take him right there next to the shredded lettuce, so what does it matter?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	lettuce be together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamsocialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsocialist/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, icecreamsocialist! I struggled with what to write you but after finding (and stalking, sorry!) your twitter account one afternoon, I saw your love for Subway and someone suggesting you get a sandwich artist/customer AU, so that's what you're getting. A Subway AU. I hope you enjoy this, even a little bit!

There’s a guy at Zayn’s work that eats sandwiches like his life depends on it. Like there’s no meaning to his life if he’s not eating these sandwiches every day of the week. Sometimes, Zayn watches in morbid curiosity because he’s never had a sandwich that made him moan like Meg Ryan in _When Harry Met Sally._ It’s like watching a car accident.

It’s weird but Zayn can’t look away.

Sometimes, Zayn opens his mouth to ask about the sandwich, but he never does. He’ll sigh, shake his head, and then go back to his lunch that isn’t nearly as exciting.

But it just, it stays on his mind. The sandwich. Everyone knows that Trevor likes to moan when he eats his sandwiches. No one gets it. No one really talks about it either, but that doesn’t change anything.

So maybe that’s why Zayn finds himself standing outside of a Subway on his day off, squinting at the icicles stuck to the bottom of the sign above the door, wondering what it is about the place that elicits such a reaction from Trevor.

Zayn doesn’t really want to go in with it as empty as it is, with one guy behind the counter, another pushing a broom across the floor, while two people munch on sandwiches at the table next to the window. They’ve only been eating a minute, which is about the limit that Zayn thinks he’s allowed to stand outside and stare at the white and yellow letters that spell out Subway before he starts to look weird.

Nothing about the place screams ‘make you moan at work’ but that’s not surprising; if it was the ambiance of the place, then Trevor would eat lunch here and not at work where he can make everyone uncomfortable.

Also, Zayn should totally clarify that he’s not doing this because he wants to see if he can moan. He’s doing this because he doesn’t get it. Sandwiches have never been that good before. It’s like a science experiment. Zayn’s formed a hypothesis and he needs to see it through.

The bell dings above the door, causing Zayn to jump as he stomps a bit of snow off his boots on the damp rug by the door. Someone is shouting out a greeting that he returns as he stares up at the menu above the counter.

Now, Zayn’s never been here before, but he knows enough to know that he can make whatever sandwich he wants that strike his fancy. He can be as conservative or as wild as he wants. At least that’s what Harry’s told him every single time Zayn has texted him today.

“Are you ready to order?” A voice asks, startling Zayn.

When Zayn’s eyes finally connect to the employees and his mind goes completely blank before stumbling into a loop of ‘oh man, oh man, oh boy’ because he’s cute. He’s so freaking cute. Soft brown hair that looks like he’s been running his fingers through it and the bluest eyes that Zayn’s seen. He seems friendly enough, even as his smile starts the wane the longer Zayn stands there.

“You need a minute?” He asks again and Zayn shakes his head as he reads the name ‘Niall’ written in loopy letters on the guy’s nametag.

“No, I’m ready,” answers Zayn, stepping forward so he can drum his fingers against the counter. “Can I just get the Italian bread?”

The guy, Niall, stares at him a beat before he asks, “Just the bread?”

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbles, frowning in confusion as he tries to figure out what he did wrong.

Niall shrugs but grabs the bread before wrapping it up and shoving it in a plastic bag. Zayn watches in horror because he thinks he might have fucked up the whole ordering process as he slides down the counter to stand across the register. He doesn’t even hear the total and he’s way too embarrassed to admit that he actually wanted to make a sandwich not just eat a loaf of bread. But it’s too late and Zayn’s not going to embarrass himself further, so he hands Niall his card and waits, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You’re all set,” Niall informs him, handing over his card and his bread.

“Thanks,” Zayn replies with a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day,” he says because he’s determined to see this through, this whole charade of coming into a sandwich shop and leaving with six inches of bread and not an ounce of dignity.

><

“I don’t understand,” Harry says, biting his lip as he stares at the bread Zayn’s left out on the table. “Why did you only want bread?”

Zayn drops his head in his hands. “I didn't. I thought I’d try the one with meatballs.”

“This doesn’t have meatballs.”

“Yes. Your attention to detail is impeccable,” mumbles Zayn as he lifts his gaze to stare up at Harry. “You said this was easy.”

“It is easy. Everyone can do it. Were you nervous?”

Zayn bites his lip and tries to think back to how he felt standing in Subway. “A little,” he admits, mostly because going anywhere new alone can be slightly terrifying, “but I didn’t feel my entire body seize with panic until he started wrapping the bread and shoving it in the bag.”

Harry breathes out slowly and then drops down into the chair next to Zayn. The bread sits between them, a horrific reminder of Zayn’s failed endeavor.

“It didn’t help the sandwich boy was cute,” Zayn tacks on because maybe if he wasn’t so focused on the blue of Niall’s eyes, he’d have been able to order a proper sandwich instead of a hunk of bread.

Harry frowns. “Sandwich boy?”

Zayn waves his hand towards the bread. “I don't know what they’re called. The sandwich maker was cute.”

“Sandwich artist,” Harry corrects primly.

“Sandwich artist,” Zayn mocks as he rolls his eyes. “Whatever, he was cute and I ordered fucking bread. I’m never going back.”

“You have to,” Harry says. “You don’t want some cute guy thinking that you’re incompetent. That’ll be his only image of you for the rest of your life. He’ll have dreams about the man who came in and ordered bread like grocery stores have ceased to exist.”

Zayn glares at him. “I’m not going. Fucking up once is enough, thanks.”

><

Harry goes with Zayn next time.

The icicles hanging off the Subway logo are dripping slowly, pelting Zayn in the forehead as they push through the door. Zayn doesn’t know why they had to come back to the same location as the first time. He really doesn’t. They could have gone to one of the hundreds of locations within immediate walking distance or over an hour away even. Maybe this Niall guy has told everyone about the customer he had that only ordered the fucking bread and now Zayn has to walk in so they can all point and laugh.

Subway’s busier than it was last time, but Zayn still hangs back and keeps his head down. He’s only here to learn the script from Harry.

Niall’s back behind the counter but there are two more people with him. One stuck behind the register while the other one weaves around Niall grabbing… whatever is back there that Zayn wasn’t able to put on his sandwich. Bread. Not even a sandwich.

“Okay, so you first need to walk up to the counter,” Harry instructs, tugging on Zayn’s arm.

Zayn shakes himself out of Harry’s grasp. “Just order the sandwich.”

Harry bobs his head up and down as he shoves his hands in his pockets. He smiles widely when the other sandwich boy turns and asks him what he’ll have. It’s not Niall. This guy’s name is Devon and he’s not the least bit cute. Harry orders his sandwich effortlessly. He gets the Italian Herbs & Cheese, toasted, with Rotisserie-style chicken with Pepper Jack cheese. He looks at Zayn for the veggies and when he only gets a shrug in response, he asks for banana peppers, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. He tries to get mayonnaise until Zayn elbows him in the ribs and he changes it to honey mustard.

It looks easy when Harry does it. He was able to order his food without leaving with a bag of bread that’s done nothing but sit on the counter until Zayn caved and bought his own sandwich stuff at home. Zayn makes sure to mentally log everything that Harry’s doing so he can do it himself.

“Is that the one you think is cute?” Harry whispers, subtly pointing Niall out.

“Shut up,” Zayn hisses, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I swear to god if you even—“

“What would I do?” Harry asks. “Order some bread and leave?”

“Shut up,” Zayn repeats, elbowing Harry again. “He’s cute, yes, but I’ve already embarrassed myself enough, so can we please just get this sandwich and see what the hell it is about this that makes Trevor… you know.”

“Maybe it’s your sandwich boy.”

This time, Zayn stomps on Harry’s foot.

><

When they get back home, Harry slices the sandwich in half and they each take their time eating it. Neither of them moans in the few minutes it takes to finish the sandwich.

It’s a good sandwich. Zayn can see why Trevor goes there every day, but he doesn’t feel any different when he eats it. Harry doesn’t get it either.

><

When Zayn goes back, it’s oddly warm outside and he doesn’t need to wear boots. He goes back to the same location and it has nothing to do with Niall and everything to do with the fact that it’s the most centralized location to both work and home, so he can grab a sandwich on the walk home from work and eat it in his living room.

“Welcome to Sub—oh,” Niall blinks when he makes eye contact with Zayn. “You’re back.”

Zayn thinks about running.

“Sorry,” Niall says. “You just want the bread again?”

Zayn swallows and steps further into the building. He’s the only customer and if he tilts further to the left, he can see Devon in the back eating a sandwich. “No, I think I want to make an actual sandwich this time.”

Niall grins and his teeth are straight and pretty. Zayn’s palms sweat. “I can do that,” Niall tells him. “Do you know what you want?”

“I kind of liked the Italian Herbs & Cheese.”

“Toasted?”

“Um, I don’t really care. Sure, why not.”

“Meat?”

Zayn feels his mind go fuzzy. He spent a half an hour at work memorizing the menu online so he could come in and get the sandwich he wants and leaves, but it’s all kind of leaving him. Something about Niall makes Zayn’s sort of go soft and fuzzy, and he can’t remember why he’s here anymore. He must look panicked because Niall starts rattling off the different meats that they have. He doesn’t look annoyed or like he wishes Zayn were someone more sandwichly competent.

“Could I just get, like, the chicken ranch one? I remember ranch. No bacon, though.”

“Yeah, of course. You good with everything else on it, or do you want to swap some stuff around?”

Zayn shrugs. “I’ll trust Subway,” he says, like an absolute idiot. Niall just laughs though, so Zayn doesn’t feel like much of an idiot. His shoulders start to relax as he watches Niall work.

“So, I take it that you don’t actually come to Subway much,” Niall says. “You come in on a dare last time?”

“No, it wasn’t a dare. Last time was my first time, so,” he trails off with a shrug. Niall seems to nod like he gets it. “I thought it would be more like Panera, where I can just say what sandwich I wanted, maybe make some special requests if I was feeling wild, and you give it to me. I didn’t know I needed to piece it together myself. Or that you’d assume I only wanted bread.”

“I asked if you only wanted the bread and you said yes.”

“I thought you were asking, like, should I mix it with something else.”

“Yeah, more food,” Niall laughs as he gently folds Zayn’s sandwich in the paper. “It’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. Had someone come in once that wanted a sandwich with no bread. When I asked if they’d like one of our salads, which no one ever orders, they said no, they wanted the Meatball Marinara with no bread. I had to wrap a bunch of meatballs up in this flimsy paper and watch him eat it in that booth,” Niall says, pointing at the booth across from them.

“You sell salads?” Zayn asks. “That probably would have been easier for me to remember how to order.”

Niall grins at that but Zayn doesn’t think he’s actually ever stopped smiling. Niall just kind of…radiates so much warmth and light that Zayn’s stomach flutters with more than just hunger.

“All right, one sandwich,” Niall says, dropping it into the bag. “And one cookie, on the house.”

“Oh,” Zayn mutters, frowning as he holds a bill in his hands. “I can pay.”

“I know you can. I’m not saying you can’t, I’m saying that this is on the house, to celebrate your first success in sandwich order.” Niall holds the bag out, shaking it until Zayn takes it from him.

“Thanks,” Zayn says and with a burst of bravery, he drops the bill in his hand into the tip jar.

><

“But you hated the one I made,” Harry pouts, glaring at the sandwich in Zayn’s hands. “You said it tasted funky. You ate the whole thing and said it wasn’t that bad, but it was a little funky. Remember, you didn’t moan.”

“I can’t help how terrible you are,” Zayn tells him, eating a loose onion. “It’s actually not that bad. This cheese melted a little more than last time. I think that’s what’s improving the whole ambiance of this.”

“Did your sandwich boy make it?”

“Fuck off,” Zayn mutters, flinging a tomato Harry.

“You’re not moaning,” Harry notes.

“I’m not,” Zayn agrees.

“Maybe Trevor’s just weird.” Zayn nods and thinks maybe that’s the only conclusion they’ll ever circle back to. “Also, how many times have you gone to Subway?” Harry asks, sifting through the bowl on Zayn’s table where a few receipts are. “Are you becoming addicted? Could this get you on that show? The addiction show?”

“Intervention?”

“No, the one where people eat stuff in excess, like cardboard and stuff.”

Zayn frowns. “This isn’t cardboard, so no. And I don’t know. I go a normal amount, I think.”

“Do you go because you like the food or because of the sandwich boy?” Harry asks, grinning at Zayn like he already knows the answer.

Zayn takes a bite of his sandwich to avoid answering. He does enjoy the food. He’s always been impartial to sandwiches but they’re growing on him a bit. Subway might not be the moan-inducing establishment that Trevor made it out to be, but it’s good. And Niall working there and being cute and pretty and nice is simply the cherry on top of everything else.

Maybe Zayn does have a crush on him, a little bit, but it’s harmless. It’s not like Zayn’s going to dive across the counter and beg Niall to take him right there next to the shredded lettuce, so what does it matter? Zayn’s not sure it does.

><

Niall’s helping someone else when Zayn walks in the door. Zayn knows that Niall’s aware he’s there because he glances up at the sound of the ringing bell and grins widely. Someone else shouts a greeting at Zayn and he offers a smile as he tries to find a sandwich base for today.

It’s through careful planning and pretending to need a few more minutes that Zayn manages to get Niall as the person making his sandwich.

“Welcome back,” Niall greets. “You need a second or you think you’re ready.”

“Sweet Onion Teriyaki Chicken,” Zayn says quickly. “And hi. I had to say that before I forgot, sorry.”

Niall’s grin goes wider. “Everything on it?”

“Yes.”

“A man loyal to the sandwich, I kind of like that,” Niall says. “What bread do you want?”

“Shit, uh. The 9-Grain? Did I read that right?”

Niall nods and grabs the bread. “Toasted?”

“Of course,” Zayn decides. At some point, Zayn needs to try a sandwich that hasn’t been toasted but he still hasn’t gotten into the groove of ordering his sandwiches, so he’s sticking with whatever script Niall throws at him.

“Has it been busy?”

Niall shrugs. “Not really. I managed to not work the lunch shift, so I’m mostly getting all the stragglers before the dinner rush, which will be fantastic. But it is what it is. There’s this dude that comes in for both lunch and dinner, he always drops money in the tip jar.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Trevor?”

“What?” Niall asks, confused. “Niall,” he says, tapping the nametag on his chest.

“No,” Zayn laughs as he shakes his head. “There’s this guy—never mind. Do you have a lot of regulars?”

“I guess. Why, were you wanting to be a new one?” Niall asks, squirting some kind of sauce onto Zayn’s sandwich.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m just trying to test something.”

“Every sandwich on the menu?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, you’re a few sandwiches down now. Are you going to crown the winner in the end?”

“No, there’s no winner,” Zayn laughs. “It’s just—It’s silly. It doesn’t matter.”

Niall stares at Zayn for a moment before he shrugs, dropping the sandwich in the bag. “Will you let me know when you find your favorite?”

Zayn nods.

><

Zayn orders the Meatball Marinara he wanted the first time and it’s really not that good. Zayn gives up halfway through it and gives it to Harry, who devours it like some kind of starving Gremlin.

“Why don’t you like this?” Harry asks, his mouth full of food.

Zayn stares at him in disgust, like Harry’s some bizarre science experiment gone wrong. “It’s weird. It makes the bread soft, even though it’s toasted. I hate it. It’s all wet.”

Zayn hated the whole thing. Niall wasn’t there, which turned into a domino effect of shit. Some girl named Courtney takes Zayn’s order and she puts jalapeños instead of banana peppers, which is fine, but it’s not the effect that Zayn was going for. There were a couple of cucumbers mixed in, even though Zayn didn’t want cucumbers, which whatever it happens. He gets it but there were a ton of little veggie containers and they were busy. But his sandwich tastes like crap.

“This is so good,” Harry groans.

“You’re moaning, Trevor,” Zayn teases.

“I am not,” Harry argues. “I’m a starved man eating for the first time, so that’s not a moan. Mind your business.”

“Do you think maybe its just Trevor? Like some people moan when they drink coffee, maybe sandwiches are Trevor’s coffee.”

“Sandwiches aren’t that good, though.”

Zayn shrugs. “All of my previous ones were good.”

“So the ones Niall made were good. The one’s that while they were being made, you flirted with their creator? Those sandwiches were good?” Harry asks. “Just to clarify that those are the sandwiches you’re talking about.”

“If I could flip the table on you, I would.”

“Maybe,” Harry starts, swallowing the last of his sandwich. “Maybe it’s not the sandwiches. Maybe it’s Niall. Maybe that’s your new hypothesis. If Niall the sandwich artist makes your sandwiches, then you’ll love them.”

“I hate you.”

“I brought you Subway from your boyfriend the other day, you love me.

“You brought it to me at work and Trevor tried to talk to me, so no, I hate you.”

Harry shrugs like he doesn’t care.

><

“I came prepared,” Zayn says, waving a piece of paper around when he stops into Subway next. He’s been coming for a few weeks now and while he’s only ever tried the sandwiches as Subway advertises them, he thinks he’s ready to experiment a bit and make one of his own designs. He’s not sure he would feel comfortable or confident doing so if it were anyone other than Niall working with him.

Niall grins and holds out his hands for the paper, nodding in approval as he reads it off. “You did your research.”

“I did.”

“I’m switching your sauces,” Niall decides, setting the paper down as he reaches for the bread. “The mood of the sandwich calls for it.”

“I didn’t know there could be a mood, but I’ll trust your judgment.”

“You’re the third sandwich that I’ve made during my shift, so I’m feeling creative enough that this sandwich is going to have a mood.”

“I’m the third sandwich?” Zayn asks. “Is it the snow?”

Zayn glances outside at the snow coming down in a heavy flurry. Visibility was better a couple of minutes ago, but it’s not so bad. People tend to get funny about the snow. Maybe Zayn should have checked the weather before he left to know how bad it’s going to get and how quickly. That’s why he wanted a sandwich, so he wouldn’t have to cook and he could lie on the couch and do nothing for the rest of the day without worry. And then, in the morning, he could call work and say that he can’t come in because he’s snowed in and can’t get the gate in front of his apartment open because the maintenance man doesn’t even bother with a shovel. He’s been using that excuse since he started this job and he’s not going to change his story any time soon.

“They’re claiming that it’s going to be some kind of massive storm,” Niall informs him. “And you’re one of three people crazy enough to want Subway.”

“I didn’t realize it was a storm,” Zayn says. “Am I preventing you from closing early?

Niall shakes his head. “Boss hates me, so no. Everyone else called out of their shift and as you can see, it’s just me, because we don’t have a manager present. Could probably close earlier if I wanted to listen to him, but the longer we’re open, the more I get paid.” Niall grins at that. “Do you want this to go?”

“Oh,” Zayn mumbles, staring at Niall as he tries to think. Niall’s never asked that before. He chances a glance outside and sees that the snow is coming down pretty terribly now and walking home is going to be a nightmare.

“You don’t have to stay, but if you wanted to, I could make a sandwich and join you,” Niall says, and Zayn notices that his ears are the best shade of red that he’s ever seen. “It’s no pressure or anything, but we might be able to knock down more sandwiches off your list. Split them, or whatever. I don’t know, just thinking since the snow is pretty fucking bad.”

“Yeah, I could eat it here.”

“Really? You’re not just agreeing because you think I’m going to be snowed in and stuck in this Subway forever?” Zayn shakes his head. “Okay, um. Take this cup and get a drink. Let me make my sandwich and then I’ll be right over, okay?”

Zayn takes the cup and grabs a second one so that he can get Niall something to eat. He sets them down at the booth closest to the window without being directly next to it so they can watch the snowstorm outside but won’t have to feel the chill next to the glass window. Niall tosses him a couple of cookies with a grin, followed by some chips that Zayn’s never thought to grab with his sandwiches before.

It only takes a couple of minutes for Niall to join him, their sandwiches on two separate plastic trays.

It doesn’t give Zayn enough time to properly panic that he’s having a meal with Niall. Granted, Niall’s still wearing his uniform—a bright green visor and an equally horrendous green shirt with Subway written out across his chest.

“So,” Niall starts, sliding into the booth across from Zayn, “before we eat, I think it’s only fair you finally tell me your name.”

Zayn’s eyes go wide in the realization that he’s been coming here for ages and calling Niall by name. He goes home and talks about Niall to Harry and he’s never once thought to introduce himself. “Zayn,” he says after what he can only suspect is several long minutes. “Sorry.”

Niall shrugs. “It’s all right. Never much of a reason to ask for a customer’s name, unless you’re working in Starbucks or something.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So, you know what I do, working the glamorous life at Subway, tell me all about Zayn.”

Zayn does. Kind of. He tells Niall that he’s temporarily working at a bank and he hates every minute of it, but the money is decent enough that he hasn’t started looking for a new job. It’s gotten better since the bank has gone more digital and high-tech, or at least is attempting to, but putting the tellers in the back and having customers talk to them through webcams. It’s the strangest thing, but Zayn gets yelled at a lot less frequently than he used it.

“Unless of course, they’re old,” he explains. “Then I kind of feel bad because they have no clue how to work the technology and scream at me thinking I can’t hear them,” Zayn explains. “I prefer not working with people though, so it’s nice that it’s through a screen.”

“You don’t like working with people. Is that because you just don’t like them or you worked in the service industry and became smart?”

“No, I’ve never worked in the service industry,” Zayn tells him.

“You’re a smart man,” Niall tells him with a grin. “So, what do you think of this sandwich?”

“I kind of like it. I like that it’s catered to my specific tastes.”

“Do you plan on ditching the ones Subway designed?”

Zayn shakes his head. “No, I really enjoy the teriyaki one. Hated the meatball.”

Niall frowns, his head tilted to the side as he picks lettuce off his sandwich. “Idiots always add too much,” he mumbles, causing Zayn to smile. “When did you try the meatball one?”

“Oh,” Zayn mutters, staring down at the table. “You weren’t here that day, I think. Maybe. I can’t remember.”

“Fair enough,” Niall replies, yanking more lettuce out of his sandwich.

Everything kind of goes quiet and still after that. The snow outside is coming down but it’s slowed down a bit, still thick and hard to see out of the window. There have barely been any cars outside and it feels like they’re the only two people in the world right now, Zayn and Niall, and Zayn doesn’t want things to get weird because they’re finally doing more than just the customer and employee thing they’ve had going on for weeks now.

“There’s a guy at my work,” Zayn starts, fiddling with the chip bag that’s laid forgotten on the table between them, “and he eats here all the time. Like, every day at lunch he goes to Subway and comes back to eat it, right. And, um, it’s really weird because he’s like, super into these sandwiches.”

“What does that mean?” Niall asks, taking a bite out of a pickle.

“Like, he moans when he eats them,” Zayn tells him, watching as Niall’s eyes go wide for a second before he breaks out into a grin. “It’s really uncomfortable for everyone at work, but no one says anything. We’re all aware of it but we don’t talk about it. Well, Harry and I talk about it, but no one else.”

“Harry?” Niall asks, frowning. “Do you work with him?”

“Yeah, and live together sometimes because he’s an idiot that won’t get his own place and just, kind of bounces around from all his friend’s places,” Zayn explains. “Anyway, we talk about Trevor sometimes and I sort of decided one day that I was going to see what makes this place so great that he moans at work.”

“This is the greatest thing that I’ve ever heard,” Niall tells him. “Have you reached a conclusion yet?”

Zayn nods. “While Subway has proven itself to be a great place, it’s nothing like Trevor would make you believe. No offense.”

“Maybe this Trevor guy just loves sandwiches, or maybe he moans when he eats. I’d imagine it’s not unheard of,” Niall reasons. “Maybe you just need to find the right food for you. Or thing, maybe.”

“Maybe,” Zayn agrees with a shrug. “I’ve sort of abandoned my quest for answers.”

Niall nods as he looks at him, chewing thoughtfully for a second. “But you still come back.”

“I do,” Zayn admits, averting his gaze away from Niall. He’s almost done with his sandwich and it really was good. The sauce tasted nice and maybe he should thank Niall for the change before he does something stupid like admit he keeps coming back to Subway because Niall’s cute. And how sometimes Zayn thinks about Niall taking him right next to the shredded lettuce-- but only in fantasy, never in reality because that’s unsanitary and a waste of perfectly good food.

In his fantasies though, it’s fine. Niall completely wants him and the sandwiches are forgotten about. But sometimes Zayn thinks about holding Niall’s hand and watching movies with him because he’s soft and Niall makes his head spin. He’s nice to him and doesn’t think it’s weird that Zayn keeps coming back and making awkward conversation while Niall makes his food. Zayn should probably just shut up because no one who works in the service industry actually wants to engage in small talk. They just want to do their job but Zayn can’t help him. And Niall talks to him too so maybe he’s not the problem. Unless of course, Niall is just being nice to him and then this whole thing is a complete disaster and Zayn’s never coming to Subway again.

“Do you want to try?” Zayn asks because his mouth is dumb and big and he’s been hanging around Harry too much, probably.

Niall tilts his head and Zayn motions to the sandwich like that’ll give him answers. “Do I want to try your sandwich?”

“No.”

“Then, what do you want me to try?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn mumbles, wishing that he could take it back but it’s out there and he’s going to be brave. “Do you want to try like, other food? Do you want to try eating other food with me?”

“Right now?” Niall asks, taking a bite of his cookie. “We don’t really have anything else here besides what we’re already eating.”

“In the future,” Zayn clarifies or hopes he’s clarifying. “Like, do you want to try eating more food with me?”

Niall stares at him and Zayn flicks his gaze up towards the door. He’s already counting in his head how many seconds it could take him to get up and just run. He’ll slip and fall outside, with the snow and ice, but he’ll be out of this Subway where Niall is surely about the reject him. He’ll ruin sandwiches for Zayn forever but that’s the price he’s willing to pay at a time like this.

“Yes,” Niall says though, interrupting Zayn’s escape. “I don’t work on Sunday’s, ever, and I’m off every other Friday and every Tuesday, so that’s my availability. I can try food with you on any of those days, every one of those days, honestly.”

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, staring at Niall. “Sunday?”

“Tuesday,” Niall decides. “It’s supposed to snow all weekend.”

“Tuesday is good.”

“Then it’s a date,” Niall says, smiling.

Zayn can’t wait.


End file.
